New Being, Chapter 2 Part 2
by Eldunai
Summary: Elra Calion thought she was just a normal nineteen year old girl. That was until everything was turned upside down and she was turned into a beast. Elra must now fight for her life, living as a vampire chimera hybrid, unknown to any world. As she joins the house of Night she still has many challenges against her


Chapter 2 Continued. - Elra

I must of taken no more than ten steps towards the house when a woman with the most striking features I have ever seen came rushing towards me. A flash of danger hit me and I felt my ears pin against my head and my tail flick in defence.

"Miss Calion I ensure you that I am not a threat" The woman stopped a few feet towards me, how could she of gotten to me so quickly?

"I am Neferet the high priestess here at the house of Night, I knew of your coming and came to welcome you, please stand and accompany me to your new home" she smiled.

I had no idea I was crouched until I looked at myself, sheepishly I rose and took a few steps towards her. "You knew I was coming? Do you know what I am?" My questions came out in a rush, this woman was beautiful, flowing auburn hair and the sharpest green eyes, she looked dangerous but yet had a mothering look in her eyes, something in my head said I could trust her but to still be cautious.

"You are the most unique fledgling I have ever met in my lifetime, we have had a few interesting cases here recently, but you are none like any other" Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice I thought snidely.

" I guess I have a lot ahead of me, is there anything you can tell me about what happening to me at all?" there was pain in my voice, Neferet sighed "There is indeed a lot ahead of you young one, I need to join you with some chimera professor to ensure your health, I am afraid I do not have any answers for you at this moment but I'm sure we will be able to find something. Now come, lets get you to your room"

I sighed and gave up with questions, grabbing my bags I followed Neferet towards the building, struggling a little to keep up with her strides. Well it couldn't get any worse could it?

The house was enormous, I could never find my way around here without a very specific map. I saw a few other fledglings along the way who tried their best not to stare and began whispering when they thought I was out of earshot. I had to let out a little laugh, if only they knew.

Neferet shot a quick glance and me, but carried on her way.

After numerous turns and flights of stairs, we stopped in front of an old oak door.

"This is your room miss Calion, equipped with an en-suite, we have gathered most of your things from your home, please make yourself comfortable" As she motioned towards the door I was speechless in surprise, how the hell did they manage to get my stuff? I opened the door and stepped in, the room was huge, way bigger than my bedroom. I immediately noticed my bed, posters, dresser and everything was here.

" I requested that you do not have a room mate as of yet, I feel you would prefer to settle in and acquire some answers beforehand" Neferet said to me as she smiled.

" Er yes thank you, I guess that would be best, with the ears,tail and tattoos I must be a bit of a freak show around here"

"Miss Calion you are not a freak show, just gifted and unique" Yeah that's a nice was of putting it.

"Every new fledgling has a chance to legally change their name if they so wish, what would you like to be named?"

I had to think about this for a moment, did I really want a new name? I guess it would mean a new start. No, I couldn't do that to my mother, I had done enough already.

"Thank you but no, I'll keep my name how it is"

"Very well, now it is dinner hour, I have a few fledglings I would like you to meet, they are quite, accustomed as you would say to, uniqueness" she motioned towards the door, as I stepped out of my new room I realised I had no idea where I was going and looked to Neferet for help. She smiled and continued ahead of me towards the dinner hall. I hoped this would be over quickly and easily.


End file.
